


Just One Look

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [402]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gags, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Demon!dean and fem!reader with tons of spanking and rough sex and gagging and bondage pls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Look

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

You’re on your knees, naked, with your arms stretched out, bound to the posts of the headboard.

“Dean?” You ask, wanting to turn around, wanting to see what Dean was doing. Your heart was racing at the thought of what Dean might do, and you just wanted to know. “Dean?” You repeat, before you start to turn your head around.

Suddenly, Dean is behind you, naked as well, and he growls in your ear, giving your ass a slap, and you gasp.

“Don’t be naughty.” Dean whispers in your ear, you can see him out of the corner of your eye, eyes black as night, and your pretty sure that you can feel yourself even more aroused than before.

“Dean…” You whisper, itching to turn around.

“Don’t.” Dean says giving another slap to your ass, and he disappears behind you again.

You bite down on your lip to keep the whimper back. God, you want to turn around. Want to see Dean, and what he was doing. Dean’s barely making any noise besides a soft hum to a song he knows, and you decide to take the risk and glance back.

Dean’s wandering around the room casually, looking for what he wants, and you can see just how aroused he is, with how his cock is standing straight up. You watch Dean find what he’s looking for and he pulls out a gag, and your head shoots forward, heart seeming to beat faster.

Dean walks back over and taps your jaw.

“Open up.”

You mouth drops open and Dean places the gag in, tying it around your head.

“Naughty girl, you were watching me.” Dean purrs softly.in your ear. A slap comes to your ass, and you give a cut off whimper behind the gag. “Naughty girls get punished.” Dean says, before starting to spank you.

You struggle to keep the moans that are in your throat back as Dean spanks you, the sting in your ass blossoming over the flesh, but one moan escapes and Dean stops.

“Enjoying your punishment?” Dean asks amused, hands sliding up your tender ass, and you whimper. “Yes or no?”

You nod and Dean’s hand gives a quick spank.

“Naughty.” Dean says. He pushes your legs wider and settles in the space, and you can feel his cock as he ruts against your back, teasing. “Do you think that I should fuck you?” Dean asks. “Even if you’ve been naughty. Can you promise me that you’ll be good?”

You nod furiously, shaking, trying not to push back on Dean.

You know Dean is smirking now, and two more sharp slaps come to your ass, making you moan loudly.

“Good girl.” Dean whispers before moving his cock, and shoving inside.

You cry out around the gag as Dean starts to fuck you roughly, hips pumping, and you grip on the ropes that are tied around your wrists.

“Like that?” Dean growls, and you nod quickly, moaning. He slaps your ass again, and you have a feeling the color on it is a nice shade of red, something that you will feel for a few days, and would drive you crazy.

One of Dean’s hands slides up to start pinching and tugging at your nipples, while Dean’s lips start to suck marks on your body.

You start to quiver, knowing that you’re going to come soon from the sensations that Dean is giving you, and your breathing starts to increase.

“Are you going to come?” Dean asks, mouth leaving the mark it was making so Dean can whisper in your ear. “Will you come on my cock?”

You nod, moaning. If you could speak, you’d be screaming Dean’s name over and over.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Dean laughs. “Come!”

You scream around the gag, as your body stills, and Dean shoves into you, and you come, heavily.

When your brain starts to think again, it feels the wetness running down your thigh, and you know that Dean came in you and pulled out.

Your arms drop to your side, and you’re placed on your side, the gag removed and suddenly you’re staring into green eyes.

“Dean…” You say softly. Dean smirks and gives you a wink.

“Who knew you’d get that turned on?” He asks, before his eyes move over to the marks he made. “Have some pretty bites there tomorrow.” He grins, hand moving softly over the areas that he bit.

“Not to mention my ass.” You grunt, a smile on your face.

“Yeah…” Dean says, eyes going back up to lock with yours. “Want me to get you something for that?”

“Leave it. I wanna feel the sting.” You say, and Dean grins, moving forward and nipping your lower lip, giving another wink as his eyes flash black for a few seconds before flipping back to green.


End file.
